The Conflict
by Dezuki
Summary: Sissi makes a challenge to Yumi that has everyone on doubt, and the winner will get Ulrich for the rest of the dance. ONE-SHOT. YumiXUlrich (our favorite couple!). Flames-unwelcomed.


This is my first Code Lyoko fic, so please don't be harsh in the reviews. This is a fic about our favorite couple (with Sissi interfearing) Yumi and Ulrich! This is a one-shot, but I have a chapter story coming up after this one.

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko belongs to someone in France, and I have never been in France. Oh well...

Claimer: I own Melissa and the other unnamed judge. Oh yeah, I also own Roxanna!

The sunlight slowly poured into the room as Yumi was getting her pants on. She was in a great rush, for today was the school dance.

As usual, Yumi didn't have a date. She never really felt like walking up to Ulrich and asking him to take her out. Why should she anyway? It's not like Ulrich would WANT to take her out. With all those other girls clinging to him, he'd probably ask out Emily or Claire or maybe even Sissi. Yumi walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Yumi, dear. Sit down and eat. And why are you dressed like THAT? Isn't today the dance?" asked Yumis' mother.

"It's tonight, ma." answered Yumi,"And I'll just have a cereal bar today. Not that hungry. Tell dad I said good morning." said Yumi, rushing out the door before her mother can protest.

After school.....

Yumi walked out of the school building. She slowly paced to the bench where Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd were already sitting.

"Hey Yumi!" greeted Ulrich cheerfully.

"Hi Ulrich." Yumi replied, smiling. Ulrich smiled back.

"Did you find a way to materialize Aelita yet?" asked Odd, biting into a chocolate bar.

"Nope..." sighed Jeremie in dissapointment.

"Don't worry, Jeremie. I'm sure you will soon enough." said Yumi, placing a hand on his shoulder. Then, Sissi came walking towards them. All of them (especially Ulrich) sighed in distress.

"Hello Ulrich and friends." said Sissi.

"What do you want?" asked Ulrich in a horribly rude voice.

"I'm here to make a bargain with Yumi." answered Sissi, "But fiirst Ulrich, since I know you're to shy to ask me to the dance I just wanted to say I'd be glad to go with you."

"I'm...I'm...I'm already going with someone!" Ulrich rashly answered. Yumi felt a crack in her heart.

"Really, who?" asked Sissi, enraged.

"Um...errr..ehhhh...umm...Yumi!" said Ulrich. The crack quickly healed like magic.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Sissi and Yumi at the same time.

"Ye..ye..yeah. I'm going with Yumi." said Ulrich, grabbing Yumis' waist by his right arm and pushing her close to him.

"Well, anyway I'm here to also propose a challenge to Yumi. Yumi, how would you like to be in the beauty queen challenge?" asked Sissi with a grin.

"I'm not going to be in the beauty queen contest." Yumi roughly replied.

"Actually you are. I signed you up for it!" laughed Sissi. Yumi gasped.

"How could you!?!?" yelled Yumi.

"Simple. I got a slip, signed in your information, and put the slip in." Sissi replied, "And whoever between you and me gets the best score in the beauty contest also gets Ulrich for the rest of the dance! For example, if someone cheats and I get second place while you get third, Ulrich is all mine! See you tonight. And by the way, one of the top models, Melissa, is going to be one of the judges. So it's only obvious I'm going to win!" Sissi put her hands on her hips, twirled around, and walked away.

"Ooohhh, Ulrich's in a tight spot!" said Odd.

"Well, I better go get ready..." said Yumi. She blushed and walked away. She hurried into her house to pick out something to where. Se wore a blue bandana (a bandana, not a headband) with purple polka dots, a black tank top that said "MY ATTITUDE-YOUR PROBLEM" in bright red letters, dark denim jeans that were sloppily folded at the bottom on the count that they were to big, and some black sneakers that said in red letters "YUMI". She was also wearing silverlooped earings with a black star in the middle and a black collar like wrap around her neck with a large black star at the tip. Her belly button was showing (as it always was).

Yumi ran out the door, avoiding any of her mothers' comments about her clothes. Once she ran out the door, she found Ulrich waiting out the door.

"Ulrich? Why are YOU here?" asked Yumi.

"Aren't you my date?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh...right." Yumi went down the steps and Ulrich walked her to the dance. The dance party was a hit. Everyone was dancing fast and smoothly. Even Odd seemed to pick up a date, a girl with short blonde hair and pig tails. Yumi and Ulrich sat down to have a drink.

"So, what have you been up to?" asked Yumi, trying to pick up a conversation.

"Nothing really, that is if you count going to Lyoko and coming back to extra boring classes as up to something." Ulrich gloomily replied.

"Oh." said Yumi. she looked down.

"Hey, you...wanna dance?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." Yumi replied. Just as a fast song started, the two went to the dance floor. Ulrich put his hands on Yumis' hips and Yumi put her arms up as they swayed to the music. Song after song, the two kept on dancing in harmony.

"Beauty queen contestants please step up to the back of the stage." announced one of the judges. She had blonde hair up to her shoulders and was wearing a simple yet elegant purple dress. She was the model that Sissi was talking about.

"I guess you better get going..." said Ulrich.

"Yeah..." answered Yumi. She hugged him before she left. Yumi blushed and ran off before Ulrich can ask her "why".

"Hello Yumi." greeted Sissi in a falsely sweet voice, "Ready to lose?"

"No-ready to win." Yumi harshly answered. Yumi, Sissi, and Roxanna (I made her up, a girl with long brown hair up to her waist) walked up to the stage.

"Now, we are once again holding the annual Beauty Queen contest! And, our first contestant, who is also winner of last year, Sissi! She will perform a dance to the song "Toxic" by Britney Spears!" announced Melissa. The music slowly came on and Sissi began to dance on the stage.

"Wow...how pathetic." mumbled Ulrich to himself as the song ended. Melissa gave Sissi a 6. Another woman gave Sissi a 5. Sissis' father gave her a 10.

"Now, Roxanna will dance to "Girl Can Rock" by Hilary Duff!" announed Melissa. Roxanna danced wonderfully-even better than Sissi. The song was quick. Melissa gave her an 8. The other woman gave Roxanna a 7. Sissis' father gave Roxanna a 7.

"Now, our final contestant, Yumi! Who will sing "Leave (Get Out) by JoJo!" announced Melissa. Yumi walked up to the stage, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

"I've been waiting all day for ya babe

So won't cha come and sit and talk to me

And tell me how we're gonna be together always

Hope you know that when it's late at night

I Hold on to my pillow tight

And think of how you promised me forever

(I never thought that anyone)

Could make me feel this way

(Now that you're here boy all I want)

Is just a chance to say

_[Chorus]_

Get Out, (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone

Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused

When I'm the one who didn't know the truth

How could you ever be so cold

To go behind my back and call my friend

Boy you must have gone and bumped your head

Because you left her number on your phone

(So now after all is said and done)

Maybe I'm the one to blame but

(To think that you could be the one)

Well it didn't work out that way  
  
_[Chorus]_  
  
I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave

Because my heart is breakin'

With every word I'm sayin'

I gave up everything I had

On something that just wouldn't last

But I refuse to cry

No tears will fall from these

Eyeee-eeee-eeees

Ooooh, ooooh

Get out

_[Chorus] _

Get Out (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me.

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone,

Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies,

You said that you would treat me right but you were just a waist of time.

Get Out (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me.

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone,

Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies,

You said that you would treat me right but you were just a waist of time.

Get Out

You and me,

It's too late, too late

Ooohhhh

About her (who, why)

You said that you would treat me right but you were just a waste of time.

Yuuuuuhhhhh eee ooohhh hhuuhh..

huuuhhh, hhooohhh."

Ulrich widened his eyes at the show Yumi just put on and so did the judges. Sissis' father was just about to give Yumi a 5 when Melissa and the other judge glared at him evily. Then he sighed and gave Yumi a 10 along with the other judges.

"This years Beauty Queen contest winner is...YUMI!!!" Melissa happily announced. Everyone of the contestants gasped (especially Sissi) as Yumi proudly yet surprisingly walked up to the stage. Yumi never imagined for her to be in this position. It just wasn't her. Melissa cheerfully placed a silver crown with diamonds upon Yumis' head. The diamonds were real, on the count that Melissa (being rich) bought it herself. Even though it didn't really appeal to Yumi, she wore it happily.

"Wait!" cried Sissi in dismay, "There has to be some mistake!"

"What mistake was there?" asked Melissa.

"Yumi is not...not...not meant to be beauty queen! She cheated!" cried Sissi.

"How did she?" asked the other judge.

"She wasn't the one singing! It was the CD! She was miming it!" shouted Sissi.

"Then in that case, Sissi should be crowned beauty queen winner..." said Sissis' father. Sissi smirked.

"Wait!" shouted Ulrich. He climbed up the stage, "Play the CD again."

"Why?" asked the other judge.

"Just play it." Ulrich insisted. The lady played the CD again. the music played, but there was no voice singing.

"Yumi WAS singing! Sissi lied!" shouted Melissa.

"Yumi is the official winner whether you like it our not!" shouted Ulrich. Sissi pouted and left the stage.

"Thanks Ulrich..." whispered Yumi.

'No, thank YOU. If you hadn't won, I would've had the terror of my life!" said Ulrich. Yumi laughed. Ulrich and Yumi walked down the steps happily and danced some more.

Eventually, the dance was over. Yumi and Ulrich had a blast with the fast and slow dancing. But enough was enough, and Ulrich finally decided to walk Yumi home.

"I had a great time." said Ulrich as he stopped at Yumi's doorstep.

"Yeah, me too." Yumi replied. Then, Ulrich grabbed Yumi by her hips and kissed her tenderly. She kissed back. Her tounge slowly slipped into his mouth and his the same. After thirty seconds, they broke off for air.

"Night." Yumi whispered.

"Night." Ulrich softly replied. Yumi walked up the doorstep and into her house and Ulrich walked back to the dorms, thinking of how jealous Sissi and Theo would be on the count of his new girlfriend.

I hope I made you YumiXUlrich fans happy. I don't know why, but I like this fic too. Anyway, R&R.


End file.
